One Hundred Degrees Of Love
by Mrs. Tentacles
Summary: A collection of short stories, drabbles, one shots, and minium chapter fics all about the relationship between Bob and Sandy. Will have 100 chapters. Please R&R.
1. Confessions of the Night

1**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Confessions of the Night_

SpongeBob quietly tip-toed over to Sandy Cheeks' plastic covered Treedome. It was in the dead of night, and no doubt she was asleep. He didn't even know why he had decided to climb out of bed, throw on his clothes, and walk over here. It just didn't make any sense.

Then again, _nothing_ he did around her lately made any sense...

SpongeBob peered in through the glass at her silent and still home. It was dark, and he could just barely make out the outlines of her picnic bench, hamster wheel, and the tree where her room was. He pressed his face against the Treedome's wall and released a heavy sigh.

"Oh, Sandy.." he whispered, "What are you doing to me?"

He sank to his knees and crawled underneath the house, entering from underground and magically having his water helmet already on his head. Once he was inside, he ever-so-carefully walked into the tree. He gently shut the door behind him and locked it twice, just to make sure that he was the only one who could get in. From there, SpongeBob climbed up the stairs that led to her bedroom door. It was unlocked, and he pushed it open.

There, sleeping on her soft, hand carved bed, was a peaceful-looking Sandy. He held his breath and slowly walked over to her. Her furry body was illuminated beneath the moonlight, and the way it hit her, she looked like some sort of angel. She was so beautiful, so delicate... he had to fight the urge to touch her to make sure she was really there. He walked over to the side of her bed and smiled.

"Sandy..." he said breathlessly, taking in her perfect, sleeping form, "Sandy, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I wish I could tell you this when you are awake, but I just can't seem to find the words then."

Sandy continued to sleep, so SpongeBob pressed on.

"You're never going to believe this: Sandy, I think I'm in love with you. I can't seem to get you off my mind. You're the first thought that enters my head when I wake up, and the last thought that comes before I fall asleep. Is it wrong to be in love with your best friend? I don't even know. All I know is that whenever I think about having a girlfriend, or getting married, I can only picture myself with you. Is that weird?"

Sandy said nothing.

SpongeBob sighed. "Oh, Neptune; what am I gonna do, Sandy? You're torturing me, you know that? If you only you were just a little less pretty, a little less smart, a little less–_perfect_, then things would be different. I wouldn't feel this way, and I wouldn't be risking our friendship. You drive me crazy. Sometimes I think I'll kill myself trying to impress you. I hate that you do this to me, Sandy. I hate it..."

Sandy stirred a little, and Spongebob reduced his voice to a low-whisper.

"I hate it but I love it. And even more, I love** you**. I love you more than I love working at the Krusty Krab, I love you more than I love doing laundry, I even love you more than I love Squidward! Can you believe that? Sandy I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you so much, but..."

His voice trailed off. He sighed and shook his head, then looked back down at her.

"Wow... I don't think I've ever met someone as pretty as you are. I mean, just look at you. There's not a part of you that isn't perfect, that doesn't make me go weak in the knees. If only I could be brave enough for you, or strong enough or handsome enough, or if I could just be anything but me. Then maybe I'd have a chance with you. Maybe. Oh, Sandy, do you think that just for this one time you could _not_ look so gorgeous!? If I have to look at you looking so good for another few seconds I think I'm gonna die."

Sandy gave a small, minute sigh.

"Sandy... Sandy can I... can I kiss you?"

Sandy was still not all the way awake, but could hear what he was saying.

"Wha... yeah, yeah..." she said in a sleepy, not-all-the-way-there voice. SpongeBob smiled, slowly leaned in, and stuck his head out of his helmet just far enough to reach her cheek. He gently kissed it, and then quickly broke away, as if shocked y what he had just done.

"Goodnight," he whispered to her. With a little wave, he moved towards the window and climbed down from the trunk of the tree, and raced out of the treedome. He ran all the way back to his pineapple.

From the comforts of her bed Sandy smiled. Her eyes shot open.

"Goodnight, SpongeBob..."


	2. No Time For Love

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_No Time For Love_

I have no time for love.

Really, I have better things to do than waste my valued time thinking about him--

And by "him," no, I do _not_ mean SpongeBob SquarePants.

In fact, I don't mean anyone in particular.

I'm just saying it in general.

Yes, there is one person in this world that I do think about;

he is sweet and kind and caring, and I think he may like me, too.

But it's not SpongeBob.

Sure, I have had feelings for other guys before--Squidward, Larry, once I even went out with Patrick for pity--but there is something different about Bob...

But that doesn't mean I suddenly like him.

There's something in the way he looks at me,

something in his smile,

something in his voice.

There is a special something there that I just can't ignore.

He is very important to me; in every way possible--

But that does NOT mean that I like him. I never have. I never did.

Because I have no time for love...

Right?


	3. Struck by a Cupid's Arrow

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Struck by a Cupid's Arrow_

"That was a great game, SpongeBob. You've really been workin' on that side-chop I showed ya, huh?"

I silently thanked Neptune that night had fallen, or else Sandy would have seen me turn bright pink. "Well--I did learn from the best!" I told her. She smiled.

"Aww. Thanks, bud!" she said to me, punching me gently on the arm.

I grinned broadly and looked over at her. We were walking through Jellyfish Fileds, underneath the glow of the big, round moon. After our karate match I had suggested that we come here, because it would be the perfect place for me to tell her my secret. At night, Jellyfish Fields was the most romantic place on Earth.

Yes, it was finally time. Finally. It'd taken me nine whole years to figure out what I was going to explain to her right here, right now. At first I didn't know I loved Sandy; I mean, I _did_, but I didn't realize how much. I thought I just had a really huge crush on her, but as time went on, I grew to see what a wonderful person she is. She was like a missing piece of a puzzle to my life. Everything fit in at one part, but there was an empty space which needed to be filled.

Sandy had filled it for me. Now all I had to do was tell her this myself.

But how? How would I let her know my true feelings for her? How would I say that I loved her more than anything else in the world? Should I just come right on out and say it, or should I give her hints that might lead her to the truth. Should I finish with a kiss, or should I simply just walk away? Neptune, this was difficult...

A bright orange jellyfish peacefully buzzed by, floating gently in the soft darkness. "Sun-kissed Flower..." I mumbled, following the creature with my eyes. Sandy looked over at me, her eyelashes fluttering. **Man** did she look hot when she did that.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly.

I shook my head. "N-nothing. It's... it just the name for the jellyfish. The Sun-kissed Flower."

"What about that one...''

I followed her gaze and loooked over at a dark blue one. It was almost invisible at night.

"Oh. This is the Blue King. It flies North in the Winter because it can only survive in cool climates. That's why it's nocturnal, because it's colder at night."

I gulped. It looked as if Sandy had taken a step closer to me, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Wow. You sure do know a lot about jellyfish," she said. I nodded.

"Yeah--do you think it's... weird?" tons of girls were turned off by this odd trait of mine.

She shook her head, looking truly honest. "No, of course not! Everybody's got a hobby, SpongeBob. Yours just happens to be jellyfish, and that's cool."

Well, apparently not her.

She took another step closer, and this time I actually saw her do it. My cheeks burned. I glanced over at her, and saw that she was staring up at the moon, transfixed.

"I love looking up at the moon. There's something that's almost magical about it, you know. It's beautiful.."

"Like you," I heard myself say aloud. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything, nothing at all. Bahaha!"

She looked a little puzzled, but didn't say anything.

A pink jellyfish swam by us, and she turned to me, smiling.

I chuckled. "Oh. You--you wanna know about that one, right there?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to see if you knew it's name, where it lives and junk.''

I looked at my shoes. "I... do. It's called Cupid's Arrow..."

She giggled. "Why, 'cause it's shaped like a heart?" she tried with a playful shove. I didn't look up.

"Well, yes. That and the fact that... that..."

"That _what_, silly? Go on, tell me!"

"That it's rumored to make the people it passes fall in love."

She fell silent. I did, as well. This was embarrasing. I didn't think that this evening would end so awkwardly.

"Sandy, I love you!!" I heard myself say. She whipped around so fast that her air helmet almost flew off.

"_What_!?" she screamed. "You... you... you said that--but I... we..." she was absolutely perplexed, and I didn't want to frighten her, but I couldn't wait any longer. As quickly as I could, I raced forward, removed her air helmet, grabbed her face and pressed my lips firmly onto hers. She was so taken aback that she almost toppled over when I did so. I held her tightly, slipping my tounge inside her mouth and rocking back and forth on my heels. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't loving every minute of this, because I was; but it all seemed to end abruptly, and when we broke apart, she was as pink as a Cupid's Arrow. I couldn't tell if it was because the kiss had really messed with her logic, or if it was because she couldn't breathe. I quickly handed her back her helmet, which she forced onto her head.

There was a brief pause in which we both stared at each other, not quite knowing what to say.

Then, after what felt like forever, she cleared her throat. "Walk me home...?" she asked, softly. I nodded, just as confused as she had been a moment ago.

This wasn't anything like I had imagined me telling Sandy I loved her, but I can tell you one thing: whether she said so or not, she definitely returned the feeling.


	4. Advice from Shell Silverfish

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Advice from Shell Silverfish_

Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob! Wanna go Jellyfishing with me, I got a new net!

SpongeBob: Sorry, Pat, I can't. I just bought a book at Sharks & Noble that I reaaaally wanna read. Maybe some other time.

Patrick: Oh... okay... well, then, see ya.

SpongeBob: Yeah. See ya later.

_Click_.

--

How to Win a Girl's Heart in Ten Easy Steps, by Shell Silverfish.

Step 1). Let her know you're interested. Women love it when you confess to them in public something that you would not usually share with someone else.

--

SpongeBob: Sandy, before we start our karate match, I want you to know that I dream about Squidward and I getting married. But I haven't told him yet.

Sandy: Umm, okay... what else haven't you told him... or me...?"

--

Step 2). Buy her a bouqet of sweet smelling flowers.

--

SpongeBob: Sandy! I saw these at Joe's Florist Shop and just had to get them for you. They're sweet smelling.

Sandy: Aww, SpongeBob thank you! You know I love it when you give me flowers.

SpongeBob: Hehe, I know..

Sandy: --sniff--Ahh... wait a second... what's in this... why am I all itchy and scratchy!?

SpongeBob: Oh, that's probably just the _amazement_ from the flowers. Joe loaded them with his best-smelling leaves from the back courtyard.

Sandy: You idiot! This ain't sweet-smellin' leaves, it's **poison ivy**!

SpongeBob: Poison ivy?? But Joe said that--

Sandy: Why are you still at my front door!

**Slam.**

--

Step 3). Females of all shapes and sizes adore chocolate. Well, what are you still reading this for?? Go man, GO!

--

SpongeBob: Here... I bought you these chocolates. It's kinda my way of making up for the whole poison ivy thing... I can see you're still scratching.

Sandy: ... SpongeBob... I'm _allergic_ to chocolate.

SpongeBob: Oh! I'm so sorry, Sandy, I didn't know--

**Slam**.

--

Step 4). Take her on a private dinner, for just the two of you. While you are here, let her know how much you care about her and how much she means to you.

--

Sandy: I don't know why I agreed to come with you to dinner, after you almost killed my outside appearence. Twice.

SpongeBob: I know, I know, I messed up big time. But! This is yet another attempt at trying to make up for it all, so please. At least try to act like you're not gonna kill me after this?

Sandy: --sigh-- Deal. But remember: I'm just acting.

SpongeBob: Fair enough. Listen, there's something I need to tell you.

Sandy: ... I'm going to the restroom.

SpongeBob: No, wait! Please, I promise, it's nothing that could end badly.

Sandy: Allow me to provide a response to this: HA!

SpongeBob: Sandy... please...?

Sandy: --sigh-- Okay, fine. What is it, SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Sandy. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm working double overtime at the Krusty Krab... _without pay_!

Sandy: Jerk!!

**Slap**.

--

Step 5). Sweet talk her.

--

SpongeBob: I know your feet must be hurting, 'cause you've been running through my mind all day. Feel free to rest them on my bed. Bahaha! Squidward told me to say that!

**Slap**.

--

Step 6). Write her a love letter.

--

_Sandy,_

_I love everything about you: the weird way your lips move when you eat soup, how freakishly big and round your eyes are, the lovely way you belch and then wave away the stink, and most of all, your over-the-top buck teeth. The things most people would consider hideous, I consider stunning._

_--SpongeBob._

A FEW DAYS LATER...

SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy! Did you get my note?

**Knocked Out**.

--

Step 7). Music is the most romantic way to get a point across. Write a song for her, then perform it for your crush.

--

SpongeBob: (climbs up to the tops of Sandy's tree with a guitar,) SANDY! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE HOT! I WANNA DO YOU!! SANDY!! WILL YOU BE MY BABY! I PROMISE FOR YOU, I'LL NEVER SAY MAYBE!! AND I WANNA BE THE DADDY OF YOUR BA-BAY!! BABY!! I LO--

Sandy: SQUAREPANTS!! If you don't get outta my house I'm callin' the cops!!

--

Step 8). Give her a hand made gift. She'll find it thoughtful, kind, and amusing.

--

SpongeBob: I drew a picture of us watching the sunset. I didn't really know how to draw you, so I modeled your face from pictures in my World's Most Hideous Women book. Do you love it??

**Unconcious**.

--

Step 9). Bend a little. Get her a female dog, so she can dress it up. Women love that.

--

SpongeBob: Hiya, Sandy. Listen. I saw this bitch at PetCo earlier today, and she reminded me alot of you. I was thinking maybe we could--

**Hospitalized**.

--

Step 10). Well, my friend, this is the final step. I'm asuming that after reading this you've come a long way and are fully prepared to perform your final task. After this, she will be all yours, and you will be on your own:

Kiss her.

--

TWO WEEKS LATER...

SpongeBob limped his way into Sharks & Noble. He was coming in to return a book he had recently purchased. It was supposed to help him win Sandy's heart, but all it did was nearly cause his to stop beating. He moved over to the counter, steadying himself on his crutches, and placed the How-to-from-hell before the cashier.

"May I help you, sir?" they asked ratehr flatly.

"Yeah, I'd like to return this book, please."

"Is it defective?"

"In a sense, yes. I believe it's designed to get me to win a girl's heart, but it destroyed my life. Now my girl isn't even speaking to me, since I've screwed things up so much. I won't be needing it anymore, and besides that, the advice _sucked_," SpongeBob explained icily.

The cashier, Dave, took the book and examined it closely. His eyes grew wide as he read the title. "Dude, this is a Shell Silverfish book," he said, "He's the most popular Romance Advisor Author in the history of the world! This book is supposed to be a gaurunteed success!"

"Well, it obviously didn't work for me, did it, pal!?" SpongeBob cried. He slammed the receipt onto the counter, causing Dave to jump.

"Look, I just want my money back, and I want that book outta my sight."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, "I still just can't believe that a Shell Silverfish book backfired on someone. I mean, it's worked for everybody else... oh! Wait a minute... he's gay!

--


	5. Too Much

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Too Much_

The whole pretending-to-know-what-air-was-thing was an experience that I was able to live through and learn from. I promised myself that day it would never happen again. And it didn't.

The ripped pants mishap... ooh, that was a_ bad_ day. However, it ended on a good note. And, yet again, it was something I could deal with.

The fake muscles were beginning to push it a bit. When they exlpoded in front of that crowd of cheering fans, I thought I was going to die. But, as usual, she forgave me, and our lives went on. All order had been restored again.

But this... this was just **too much**! Here I was, being gnawed and bitten to death by ravenous, blood-sucking, freakishly large fleas. Why? I wanted to impress her. I wanted to throw her a party to show her how great I was, and this is where it'd gotten me.

The things I do for love...


	6. Spying

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Spying_

Squidward had been watching the two of them very closely. They were having a karate match, nothing strange or out of place there. But the real reason he turned his attention to them was because of the awkward silence that followed presently after a karate chop. Had one of them been injured? Should he call for help? Why did he care so much...?

Well, whether they had been hurt or not, he couldn't tell, because night had fallen and they were no where in sight. Yet he stayed there, eyes glued to the windowsill, refusing to leave from his post until he had his answer.

And around two or three in the morning, it came to him.

Squidward felt his eyes immediately leave the window along with a wave of disgust, shock, and a strange form of amusement once he saw Sandy immerge from the pineapple, looking flustered and anxious.

He decided that this was his reward for spying on his annoying, yellow neighbor: disturbance, in the highest form possible.


	7. Kiss

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Kiss_

SpongeBob drew back, absolutely bewildered. What in the world had just happened? Well, he knew what had happened but... why? And why did he enjoy it so much??

Cautiously, he opened his stunned-and-still-vibrating mouth to speak.

"Uh... S-Sandy? Not that I mind or anything, but--why did you just kiss me?"


	8. Conversation

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Conversation_

"So... you love her?"

"Yes. Yes, Patrick. I'm in love with Sandy."

"But... but she's a squirrel!"

"It dosen't matter, Pat. Love can hit you in the wierdest ways ever, and when it does, you won't care what kind of person they are. All you care about is them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really.."

* * *

**Okay. I know that this was incredibly short, but truer (God, I hope I spelled that correctly) words were never spoken. And besides that fact, I just love to picture SpongeBob admitting he's in love with Sandy! **


	9. Poem

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Poem_

Once again, it was that time of year: the Bikini Bottom Writing Competition had rolled around once more.

SpongeBob wasn't really the best author out there, and despite several attempts to coax him into signing up by Patrick, he decided that his mind was made up. Permanently.

* * *

SpongeBob: Pat, if you want someone to send in an entry so badly, why don't you do it?"

Patrick: ... I can't read, SpongeBob. _Duh_.

"Hey, SpongeBob, you know the Bikini Bottom Writing Competition is here. You should write something for it," Sandy had told him one day, while he was visiting her.

SpongeBob simply shrugged. "Eh... I dunno, Sandy. Writing's not really my thing," he explained to her. After all, it really wasn't.

"Well," Sandy said, leaning forward as if she were about to tell him a fantastic secret, "I'm thinking about writing a poem."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah. I love poetry. If I could, I would spend every single day of my life just reading it..."

SpongeBob's eyes widened. "You... you love poetry, huh?" he asked her, fidgeting with his cup of tea.

Sandy grinned form ear to ear and nodded. "Oh, of course! Poetry is the most wonderful way of expressing your emotions, of releasing your most inner thoughts and feelings. It's so... interesting and fun to read and--and romantic."

SpongeBob laughed nervously, nearly dropping his cup at her last words. "Hehe... yeah..."

* * *

Three weeks later the contest winners' names were posted on the bulletin board in front of Town's Hall.

* * *

**WINNERS OF THE 2008 BIKINI BOTTOM WRITING COMPETITION:**

Fourth Place: Squidward Tentacles, for his short story Tales From An Emo Octopus

Third Place: Eugene Krabs, for his song "Where's the Money"

Second Place: Sandy Cheeks, for her poem "My Love For Texas"

**First Place:** SpongeBob SquarePants, for his poem "Why I Love Poetry And Why It Is So Romantic And Why Sandy Should Read This"

* * *


	10. Happy Holidays

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple**

**Summary–This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobxSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you all will adore. Please R&R. **

_Happy Holidays_

SpongeBob SquarePants was what many would call a desperate man.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sandy! I baked you a cake!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Sandy! I bought you a present... well go on, open it up!'

* * *

"Happy Halloween, Sandy! I bought you a spider! It came allll the way from Texas... but for some reason, it took a nap and won't wake up..."

* * *

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Sandy! Oops. You're not wearing green... gusee I'll have to PINCH YA!"

_Score!_

* * *

"Happy Fourth of July, Sandy! I bought some fireworks that we can play with later! But... I blew up the Krusty Krab..."

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day, Sandy! Even though you're not a mother... yet."

* * *

"It's Father's Day, Sandy! Even though I'm not a father... yet."

* * *

"It's Surprise Sandy Day, Sandy! We can do whatever you wanna do, today... whatever you want..."

* * *

"It's Valentine's Day, Sandy!"

Sandy groaned. Every year SpongeBob appeared at her door with some lame present or some lame activity that she was supposed to grin and bare on a holiday. Not that she didn't love them all, or really enjoy his company, but... this was the ninth year in a row. And he hadn't missed a single holiday yet. When was it going to end?? After all, she was a scientist. As much as she'd love to be out with SpongeBob, she had work to do. _Important_ work.

"Happy... happy Valentine's Day, SpongeBob. I've got a card for you.." she dug into her pocket and retrieved a small white card. SpongeBob happily took it from her and opened it up. He cheerfully read it aloud in his perpetual, sing-song, peppy voice.

"Dear SpongeBob: I hope that you have the best V-day ever, this year. Love, Sandy.."

Sandy thought she had heard him drag out the 'love' before her name at the end, but couldn't tell for sure. She smiled warmly at him, all the same.

"You know... I've got a present for you, too," he told her after a while. He had been staring intently at the card, chewing on his bottom lip pensively, as if he were making a very difficult decision.

"Another card?" Sandy asked him. She was already turning to get her pick-up truck. The last card she'd gotten from SpongeBob was eight feet tall and nine feet wide.

He shook his head, blushing slightly, rocking on the balls of his heels.

"Really? Well, then what is it?"

Her question was answered when he immediately kissed her, and then dashed off.

In Sandy's opinion, it was the greatest present she'd ever gotten.


	11. I Wish That Sandy Was My Girl

**One Hundred Degrees Of Love**

**A Spandy fanfiction story**

**Dedicated to Paige Roberts, and her extreme love for this couple **

**Summary - This is merely a collection of short stories, drabbles, one-shots and minimum chapter fics from the pages of my imagination. I will try to do one hundred of them. They are all Spandy (SpongeBobXSandy,) and are all fluffy, lovey-dovey cuteness that I know you will adore. Please R&R**

* * *

**A/N: Okay... please... don't... hit me! I know, I know. I haven't touched on this story in about a year, and I feel awful. But writer's block and sheer laziness got the best of me, so... yeah. For anyone who's bothered to keep up with this story, I am so sorry for the wait! Things will be better this time around, now that I'm reviving it.**

**Anyway, to move on from my crappy apology, basically this chapter is a parody of the song "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield, so it is set to that tune. I just tweeked the lyrics around a 'lil bit, so it fits the theme I'm going for, here. It's supposed to tie in with the "Ripped Pants" episode, where Spongy was feelin' the romantic vibes between Larry and his girl, so... he starts singing this! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

***Antoine Dodson Loves Reviews***

* * *

_I Wish That Sandy Was My Girl..._

Sandy is a friend

Yeah, I know she's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed, that ain't hard to define

Now she's got a boyfriend, and I wish that she was mine

And she's watchin' him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it

And he's holdin' her in his arms, late, late at night

You know I wish that Sandy was my girl

I wish that Sandy was my girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

I'll play along with the charade

There doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute,

I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot

'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it

And he's holdin' her in his arms, late, late at night

You know I wish that Sandy was my girl

I wish that Sandy was my girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

Want Sandy as my girl

I wish that Sandy was my girl

Where can I find a woman

Where can I find a woman like that?

And I look in the mirror all the time

Wonderin' what she don't see in me

I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?

Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?

You know I wish that Sandy was my girl

I wish that Sandy was my girl

Neptune, I love that squirrel!

Where can I find a woman like that?

Wish she was my girl

I wish that Sandy was my girl

I wanna I want

Sandy as my girl

-*sigh*- _Tarter sauce…_


End file.
